Wanna watch Twilight?
by EatYourPants909
Summary: Grace and the others are board...what do they do? Watch Twilight of course! Rated T for possible later chapters... Please R&R! Two years after Immortal War.
1. CHAPTER 1: Wanna Watch Twilight?

**xx Hey guys! Sorry if this is a really short chapter, but there will be more soon. For some reason I decided to mix Vampirates+Twilight so, yeah. Please read and review!Btw, Dexter, is Graces half brother, origanialy named, Evil. xx**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRATES IF I DID, GRACE AND LORCAN WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER WAY BEFORE BLACK HEART. **

* * *

**GRACE'S POV**

Tonight of all nights for some reason is really boring. Don't get me wrong, having Lorcan, Darcy, Jet, Oskar and Dexter, my half brother, here is great, but we have nothing to do. I tried teaching Lorcan, Darcy and Jet how to play charades, but that didn't turn out too well, even with Oskars help.

Then suddenly, it hit should watch Twilight. I laughed to myself, at what Lorcan, Darcy, and Jet's, reaction would be to that.

"Hey you guys, you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, which one?"Darcy said.

"It's a movie called Twilight. It's about vampires... they're sort of "special", I said.

"Is it like...romantic?" Lorcan asked awkwardly. I had to laugh at his expression.

"Great, just what we need another romantic movie. What is it with girls and movies like_ that_?" Jet grumbled.

"Oh come on, party-pooper, it can't be that bad, now can it?" Oskar said.

* * *

**LORACNS POV**

As soon as Grace said that it was a romantic movie, I knew I would hate it, but I love her so I will watch it. Connor once told me that Grace's version of a "romantic movie" is a bit...strange, so this can't be good. I don't know hoe girls can stand to watch romantic movies. It's all a bunch of mushy-gushy blah. As for Dexter (Grace's half brother, who we renamed from Evil...what kind of a name is that?), I don't think it would be..._ appropriate _for him to watch, but hes like what two, now?He probably won't understand a thing.

As Grace finished putting the movie in, she settled back into my arms and smiled. I bent down, gave her a kiss on the cheek and quietly asked;

"How bad is this movie, exactly?"

She gave me a sneaky smile and said,"You'll see."

I let out a sigh, as I settled back into the sofa, expecting the worst.

* * *

**xx So what did you guys think of it? I know, it's short, but if people like it, and review it, I will add more chapters. R&R please! If I do end up writing more chapters, I have a few more POVs that I'm going to use;**

**-Grace**

**-Lorcan**

**-Darcy**

**-Jet**

**-Oskar**

**-Dexter**

**But not necessarily in that order, and there might be repeats of some of the POVs. xx**

**xxBookNerd909xx**


	2. CHAPTER 2: Wanna Watch Twilight?

**xx Hey! I haven't updated this story for a while, but i don't think anybody read it either...so anyway, I'm still going to update this because I finished another chapter. I'm including Teresa in this story(the donor vaguely mentioned in Black Heart, friend of Sally, Shanti, Oskar and Lorcan) as Oskars girlfriend, because i don't want him to be a third wheeler in this story :)**

**Also, my friend angelica tomlinson wanted me to give her credit in this story even though she did nothing but read it and say it was good. Hmph. **

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRATES, JUSTIN SOMPER DOES. xx**

**xxBookNerd909xx**

* * *

**Darcy's POV**

When Grace put the disc in the DVD player, (which Grace bought because she thought everything on the _Nocturne_ was a bit too old fashioned), Jet leaned over to me and asked:

''How bad is this movie?''

I smiled at him. ''I know as much as you do, darling.''

Jet grumbled and looked away. Grace probably heard this exchange because she glanced in Jet's direction and gave him a thumbs up. Then she looked over at Oskar, who was glancing at the doorway every now and then.

''When's Teresa going to come?'' I asked Oskar.

''I dunno. She should be here by now...'' Oskar said.

''Well its OK because its just commercials so far. The movie will start later,'' Grace said.

Then suddenly the door burst open and Teresa walked in out of breath.

''I can't find Dex! I was supposed to be baby-sitting him but he disappeared after and-'' She broke off mid sentence because a little bundle of joy jumped up and gave her a huge bear hug.

''Dexter where did you run off to?'' Teresa demanded.

Dexter giggled. ''Not telling!'' And he walked back to the sofa where Grace and Lorcan were sitting and Lorcan pulled Dexter up onto his lap.

Teresa sighed and walked over to Oskar and sat down beside him on the sofa.

**Teresa's POV**

''So what movie are we watching?'' I asked, because I recognized the commercials.

''Well Grace has this movie called Twilight and it's about vampires and its supposed to be...interesting,'' Lorcan said, glancing at a grinning Grace.

''Have you ever heard of Twilight?'' Grace asked me.

I looked at Grace. ''Oh I've heard of Twilight, alright. I love that movie. And it is, as you put it..._interesting_.''

''Not that certain part in the movie! Ew gosh no I'm not talking about that...not really...'' Grace said, blushing.

I laughed. ''What team are you? Jacob or Edward?''

Grace sat up straighter and said proudly,''Team Jacob, 100 percent. I even have a Team Jacob shirt.''

''Same here!''

Lorcan looked over at Grace. ''Who's Jacob?''

Grace and I looked at each other.

''Uh..he's um, a werewolf...well I'm really sorry to say this Lorcan, but he's...kind of hot, you know. You are too, don't get me wrong, but so is he,'' Grace said rather embarresed.

Lorcan pouted and looked away back at the TV screen, and Grace put an arm around him.

I cleared my throat and said:

''Speaking of Jacob, I have a team Jacob t-shirt too. I'm going to get it and wear it too, if we're going to have a Twilight marathon. ''

Jet looked like he was going to have a heart attack. ''A _marathon_ of cheesy romantic vampire films? Oh my god...''

Grace grinned. ''I have one too, I can get it for both of us,'' and left the room before I had a chance to object.

* * *

**xx OK that's it for now i guess...any ideas, let me know...one thing you guys should know though...I have never read the Twilight books and I'm just writing about whatever my friends have told me about Twilight...I don't even like the books or movies but I thought Vampirates+Twilight would be a good mix :-3 xx OK so now this story is updated, I'm going back to updating my other Vampirates story ''Double Date''...bye!**

**xxBookNerd909xx**


End file.
